deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Min
Min was a nursemaid during the time of King Alton and a caretaker for Endon and Jarred. Min was the mother of Barda. History Min had helped raise Prince Endon and his companion, Jarred, since they were young boys. She was one of their two primary teachers, along with Prandine, and served primarily under King Alton. Min was partly responsible for Endon and Jarred devising a series of codes and hiding places, as the two boys generally wanted to avoid her. Min had a son, Barda, some number of years before Jarred was forced to flee from the palace, though Barda's exact age is unclear. Before the end of King Endon's reign, Barda joined the palace guards. ''The Forests of Silence'' Shortly before the invasion of Deltora, Min overheard something while in her sewing room that deeply troubled her. She told Barda what she had heard and attempted to tell King Endon, warning him that there were enemies within the palace and that something terrible would happen that night. Endon ignored her fears, assuming that she had simply had a nightmare. Within the hour, Min was dead, having fallen down a flight of stairs. Barda, now a grown man, fled the palace immediately after her death. Min's death deeply bothered Endon and inspired him to finally contact Jarred for help. While waiting for Jarred to arrive, Endon personally mourned his old nursemaid in the palace chapel. Jarred also briefly mourned Min's death when he arrived in the chapel and heard what had happened. Endon believed that Min was murdered for what she had heard. Min's death served as the impetus for several important events. It alerted Endon to the dangers in the palace and, though he was unable to react in time to save Deltora from the Shadow Lord's invasion, he was able to escape and form a plan to drive the Shadow Lord out. Barda fled the palace after his mother was killed and eventually found his way to Jarred's forge, where he too became a vital part of the plan to restore the Belt of Deltora. ''Return to Del'' Min was mentioned by Barda when Lief gave him a note supposedly containing the dying words of King Endon. Barda immediately saw it as a fake because it bore the royal seal. Min had told him that Prandine always carried the seal ring, and Endon would not have had it, making the note a clear forgery. Anime Min's role in the anime is the same as the book. However, Barda does not leave the palace after her death and stays to fight the Ak-Baba until he is tossed over the walls. Min was mentioned several other times, such as when Barda fought an illusion of Prandine inside the Mirror of Fear. Min's ghost appeared before Barda when he touched the Topaz during the final battle for Deltora. She told him she was proud of the man he grew into before returning to the afterlife. Physical appearance Min was a relatively old woman by the time of her death. Her hands were worn from years of hard work and her face was wrinkled. In the anime, Min was depicted as a small, old woman who wore a white and blue outfit with a white veil and a thin, golden circlet. Personality Min was apparently a hard-working and motherly individual, though the young Endon and Jarred were not fond of her strict and nagging attitude. She was loyal and brave enough to try and warn the king of the threat to Deltora despite being deeply afraid. Min loved her son deeply, warning him of the danger in the palace before she warned Endon, an act that may have saved Barda's life. According to Barda, Min was quite the gossip, frequently telling him of what went on in the palace. Abilities Min was trusted with the upbringing of the Prince of Deltora, implying that she was skilled with childcare. She was presumably well-versed in the Rule and taught it to Endon and Jarred. Min was apparently at least relatively knowledgeable when it came to medicine, often giving Jarred a fish-oil medicine when he was young. Relatives Trivia References See also * Barda Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Del (tribe) Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Deceased Category:Palace residents